Love That's Only a Whisper
by Destiny1027
Summary: Discontinued- The very moment emerald met onyx, it was love at first sight..at least for one of them. When team 7 gets a dangerous mission to protect a rich family, Sasuke realizes something important. Sakura on the other hand expericenes a great loss.Who can help her?
1. Rivalries and Tender Passions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this fan fiction and Sasuke wouldn't betray Konoha lol

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

**Stressed**

**Authoress Note: This is my first fanfic and I would _really _appreciate if you could PLEASE read and review .**

**Also Please feel free to leave any your opinions, I don't care if they are bad. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Rivalries and Tender Passions_

_By Destiny R_

The pink haired girl gazed upon the heavenly sunset, as she hugged her knees, tucking her head in hoping to find some sort of warmth. She let her silky hair dance as the chilly winds hit her shivering figure. She hadn't felt this way in a long time; the feeling of tranquility. The young kunoichi continued to admire the gorgeous scenery; she sighed and smiled after hearing the birds chirp in their nests. Her emerald eyes began to glimmer with joy, she felt as though **nothing** in the entire world would have broken this contentment.

Unfortunately for her, she was wrong….

" Hi, Sakura-Chan!" yelled a very enthusiastic Naruto, as he sped towards her. Sakura gave him a disgruntled look, hoping to discourage him from getting closer. Naruto moved onward and seated himself on the hill, beside his teammate. Sakura just tried to ignore him, however that seemed impossible, in the end she muttered a hello.

"Hey, are you okay Sakura-Chan?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just **was** enjoying the view" '_Until **you** showed up' _She turned to face him, sending only a half-sincere smile.

" It's kinda cold out here wanna come with me to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, my treat" he silently hoped she would say yes or even a maybe, that would keep him satisfied.

Her lengthy locks covered her face and her back was to him, so Naruto wasn't sure how Sakura was reacting. Either way it didn't seem to be very positive considering she hadn't said anything. Naruto got the hint and glared at the sunset, he despised the fact that even though he **Always **tried to find ways to win Sakura's heart she was **Always **after that bastard Sasuke and **Only** him.

Sakura was in deep thought and concentration, sensing nearby charkas, not even hearing a single word that Naruto had said. It was uncertain at first but someone had been eavesdropping on the two young ninjas. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings frantically, Naruto then took notice of the kunoichi's observant behavior.

"What's the matter?" he questioned urgently.

She swiftly got up from the cool ground, about to make a reach for the kunai that was in her pouch. But then Sakura realized that she was all of a sudden disarmed. Sakura panicked when she heard Naruto painfully fall down the hill and someone behind her grabbed shoulder. Without hesitation, she immediately balled up her fists ready to punch out the offenders. But when Sakura spinned around to see her opponent, she found that someone to be the third member of their squad.

Naruto rubbed his aching head "shimatta" he complained. He looked up to see who had pushed him down the hill, only to spot Kakashi-sensei. He was currently reading his beloved book, Icha Icha Paradise and a glint of perversion was seen easily, as his cheeks were flushing red.

_' What the hell…why is Kakashi blushing because of some book? Hmmm…I wonder what it contains' o.0_

The next site made him burn up. Sakura complimenting the " Super Ninja" Sasuke when he didn't even do anything incredible. The raven-haired boy just did the usual; he shoved his hands into his pockets, totally ignoring her after returning her weapons.

' _Ugh…look at this bastard trying to look all cool in front of Sakura-Chan, it makes me sick'_

The kunoichi smiled courteously at her crush while she carefully put away the pouch and then continued to go all crazy over Sasuke. The only reply he gave was a simple "hn".

_' Hopeless' -.-_

'_You want to see amazing Sakura-Chan; I'll show you amazing. All I have to do is just beat that bastard to a pulp. Believe it!' _Naruto smirked at this thought. Kakashi eyed him strangely.

'_What is this kid up to now'_

"Good job Sakura, I never really expected you to be the one to sense us nearby. However you let yourself get distracted when Naruto fell and then Sasuke took the chance to sneak behind you taking your weapons. If this wasn't training then you could've gotten yourself hurt, please be more careful next time Sakura" said Kakashi, taking Naruto out of his realm of thoughts.

'**_Damn Kakashi Grrr'_** Inner Sakura was shaking her fists violently. ' **_Let me at em, you cant just let him say that, you're being a total pushover…AGAIN. Do Something!'_**

"Hey, you said that we could take a break from training but then you attack us, there's something obviously wrong there sensei!"

**_' Damn it, I cant even have a minute to myself without these guys popping out of no where! I say we beat him, Grrrrr!'_**

'_No way, me against a jounin? I would lose for sure…you idiot.'_

' **_It was worth a shot'._** Inner Sakura sighs. '**_You're no fun, no wonder Sasuke-kun doesn't like you and that huge forehead doesn't make things better.' _**Inner Sakura pouts **_-.-_**

'_ Shut up already would ya, no ones listenin_g'

' **_Heheh but you're listening to me right now'_**

_' Am Not!'_

'**_Are Too!'_**

' _Whatever all I hear is blah blah blah all the time from you, now go away'_

_'**Okay okay, you win this round but remember I…Will…Come…Back…Muahhahahah'**_

_'Geez…finally'_

**End of Sakura Mind Battle

* * *

**

" True, I did say that you could all take a short break but an experienced ninja is well aware that they should never leave their guard down, in any case you do, you might just end up like Naruto or worse" Kakashi continued, indicating to Naruto's swelled bump on his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you have to bother us now!" whined Naruto from the bottom of the hill, as he continuously rubbed his throbbing injury.

" It's called Element of Surprise Naruto, you have to learn how to counter that in any situation, even when you are trying to get a date. Also I recommend you read Icha Icha Paradise for tips but you're too young right now, maybe when you're older" explained the sensei as he quickly glanced at both Naruto and Sakura, then back to his precious novel.

" DATE!**"** yelled Sakura

**_' Grrrr that's it, let's make Kakashi regret he ever said those words especially in front of Our Sasuke-kun!'_**

Sakura was having a mind battle whether to listen to her inner thoughts or not. In the end, she was feeling great discomfort, mostly about Sasuke being there when Kakashi stated his remark. Sakura glared at her sensei angrily, surprisingly Sasuke did too.

"Hn"

"Sensei…I…I don't understand, how would reading some book help me? What's in that book of yours anyways?" Naruto asked innocently.

" Let's just say as time goes by, you will understand"

"Moron" sneered Sasuke. -.-

Naruto looked at Sakura and couldn't help but be a little put down after her comment, but that wouldn't stop a young ninja like himself.

"Naruto, you need to train more if you ever expect to be hokage someday. You're not focusing on your surroundings, Sakura easily sensed us while you did not" said Kakashi while he turned to the next page of his book.

"I know…I know, I screwed up but that just means I'm gonna work ten times harder. Believe it!"

_'Heheheh…now's my chance of putting my plan into action'_

In lightening speed, Naruto ran up the steep hill throwing Sasuke the most competitive look. Once he reached to the top, Naruto stepped in front of his rival.

"Naruto…what are you d." started Sakura but didn't finish her sentence when Naruto pointed at Sasuke to get his full attention.

"Sasuke, I challenge you to a battle, and I hope you know you're gonna lose. Then that will prove that I'm a hundred no thousand times better than you. Believe it!"

The prodigy from the Uchiha Clan remained silent and maintained that dignified manner of his as the rival waited for a reply. Naruto decided that he was going to make an attempt to get Sasuke pissed off or that blank stare of his would get to him. So he relied on peer pressure.

"Don't tell me that Sasuke-baka is too afraid to fight a soon to be hokage."

"I highly doubt that Sasuke-kun is scared of you Naruto," protested Sakura in Sasuke's defense.

**_'That Naruto is so asking for a major ass kicking, how dare he say that about our Sasuke-kun! Take him down Sasuke-kun!'_**

A wide grin couldn't help but make its way on Sakura's usual gentle face. Naruto's azure eyes reflected that he was obviously full of great determination and anxiety, he held his head high.

"Hn. Don't get so cocky Naruto," hissed Sasuke. " There's no point in me fighting a low rate ninja such as yourself, it would just be a complete waste of my time." Sasuke rolled his eyes causing Naruto to grit his teeth.

Sakura brushed away her hair from her face. The scene was filled of intense silence and mixtures of emotions, only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the Autumn Winds. Kakashi closed his book shut, now becoming more concerned with his two apprentice's rivalry. He cocked an eyebrow.

'_Hmmmm…this should be interesting_.'

* * *

**_Next time on Chapter Two: Uprising Tension..._**

Hello Sakura here, Naruto vs. my Sasuke? That can't be good! Oh No Sasuke-kun are you hurt!

Sasuke: Hn…I'm fine -.-

Sakura: I'm glad -

Sasuke: Hey stop trying to hug me Sakura!

Ino: Back off Forehead, Sasuke-kun is mine!

Sakura: Shut up Ino-pig!

**_Inner Sakura: GRRR! THIS…MEANS…WAR!_**

Naruto: Ugh…why do they make such a big fuss over that bastard?

Sakura&Ino: WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO!

Naruto: nothing…

Shikamaru: how troublesome

Kiba: Got that right, just look at them lol

Akumaru: bark bark :3

Ino: He's Mine!

Sakura: No He's MINE! Grrrr!

_**Inner Sasuke: why won't they just get a life, creepy stalkers:(**_

Tenten: Sorry but this may not be suitable for young viewers, as you can already this is going to get violent…cat fight meow..jk

* * *

**Authoress Note** Thanks A lot for reading my silly fanfic; it's not that great though. Please please please please review, I won't make chapter two unless I get a decent amount of reviews. Also, sorry for any punctuations and **_REMEMBER PLZ REVIEW_**. It would inspire me to write more. 

Tell me if I should continue or not plz plz plz plz if you do it would make me a happy camper . - lol


	2. Uprising Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series; if I did then Naruto would become extremely overweight by eating too much ramen

'_Thought'_

"Dialogue"

**_'Inner Sakura thoughts'_**

**Stressed**

Authoress Note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it and inspires me to write more. I'm really happy to get ten reviews for my first chapter YAY! **Please Read and Review **

Once again, please feel free to write any opinions about my story; I don't care if they are bad.

Summary: The very moment emerald met onyx; it was love at first sight…at least for one of them. When Team 7 gets a dangerous mission to protect a rich family, Sasuke realizes something important. Sakura on the other hand experiences a great loss. Who can help her? He's too stubborn and it appears there are other eyes after the goddess-like figure.

Pairings: major SasuxSakuNaru; minor TentenxNeji, TemarixShikaxIno, and much more!

Note: At the very beginning of my story they are 12/13 just like in the series but there will be time skips. The rest of the pairings are a secret, there are many love triangles that's all I'm going to say. Heheh

Okay now back with the story lol… here's chapter two enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two: Uprising Tension_

_By: Destiny R._

Sasuke's onyx eyes focused on Naruto and only him, it seemed as though everything had suddenly disappeared, leaving them in an atmosphere of tension. He finally had enough, Naruto advanced towards his opponent with his agile speed, aiming his fist at Sasuke. But he easily jerked his head, dodging Naruto's lethal attack. Punch after punch, Sasuke effortlessly blocked each one proving his point that this fight was a total waste of his precious time.

" Is this the best you can do, Naruto? What happened to all that confidence you had earlier?" However this caused Naruto to growl.

He decided that it was now his turn to take the offense and with that, Sasuke landed a forceful blow onto Naruto's stomach. His eyes shot wide, realizing what had just occurred. Naruto used a substitution justu, a lone log lying on the grass proved that evidently.

_' I don't have time for a game of hide n seek, where did that loser get to now?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he examined his surroundings with great detail.

He would have used his Sharingan but he felt it was not necessary considering he was fighting an idiot and that would consume too much chakra. Truth be told, he was pretty exhausted from the intense training that he had endured all day long. The young Uchiha was far too arrogant for his own good, maybe that would be his downfall.

A sly smirk crept up his face, his eyes still gleaming of azure in confidence. Naruto collected three shurikens in his hands, flinging them at Sasuke. Instantly the whirl of the weapon could be heard. Sasuke spotted the incoming shurikens and skillfully canceled the attack with his own. With one swift movement, Naruto abandoned his hiding place and began motioning a hand seal.

" KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

He muttered inwardly seeing the effect of his rival's technique but was ready to take on anything Naruto could throw at him, after all he was an Uchiha. Sasuke smirked.

" Hah try beating this Sasuke-teme" each of the Narutos spat out while surrounding the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke felt a bit frustrated at the fact that Naruto actually believed that his simple jutsu would defeat him. Although Naruto mastered the technique, he knew that Naruto couldn't maintain it. One of the ten Narutos charged at him and made an attempt to tackle Sasuke. However with great ease Sasuke kicked the clone aside and then a small cloud of smoke formed, causing Sasuke to lose sight of a clone.

_' Where did he go? There were ten of them, I kicked one that makes nine but then there's only seven. No doubt the eighth one is hiding somewhere just waiting to catch me off guard, I won't let that happen_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he jumped away from the cloud, still being in mid-air.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

A burst of flame crept towards the group, although the shadow clones tried to escape the attack only three Narutos remained. Luck appeared to be on Sasuke's side, seeing that a small fire was on his target's rear end. Most importantly is was the real Naruto.

"AHH MY ASS IS ON FIRE AHH!" Naruto frantically screamed as he and the remaining clones tried to put out the fire.

From afar the silver haired sensei and pink haired kunoichi sweat dropped anime style and shamefully watched the idiotic behavior of the blonde.

"NARUTO STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" yelled Sakura and Naruto quickly did what she suggested.

Meanwhile Sasuke didn't hesitate to get rid of the other clones, catching them off guard he knocked them to the ground but little did he know that there was still a lone shadow clone lurking nearby, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Naruto panted heavily and sluggishly rose to his feet, causing Sasuke to smirk.

" I win again, loser"

"I'M NOT GIVING UP YET, NO WAY! BESIDES I STILL HAVE TO GET YOU BACK FOR BURNING ME." Naruto raised his fist high."BELIEVE IT!"

The sun could be just seen ever so slightly on the horizon, giving a nearby stream a stunning glow. A large gust of wind arose, rustling the leaves as the two boys listened to their heavy breathing. Sasuke noticed that his rival was wearing an over-confident expression, he just let anger wash over him. He clenched his fists while Naruto made a charge at him unaware that this was just a distraction from the shadow clone that had suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. To his surprise, Sasuke was caught off guard and was sent soaring through the air, making him take an increased impact against a tree. Naruto let out a weak chuckle.

* * *

The cherry blossom made an attempt to dart towards her fallen comrade but was stopped by Kakashi when he grabbed her wrist. " I wouldn't do that if I was you". 

" Sensei...you have to stop this, can't you see they are too tired to keep fighting!" she argued back while the silver haired jounin remained silent.

* * *

Sasuke, who was rising from the ground wipped away blood from his lip as he threw daggers at the golden haired boy. If looks could kill Naruto would be dead. 

Naruto undid his jutsu forcing the single clone to vanish in a cloud of smoke. He rested his hands on his thighs as he looked over to Sasuke.

_'Damn it I don't have enough chakra left but I won't let that stop me' _he thought, seeing that the stubborn Uchiha was reaching for a kunai and he quickly did the same. Her sea green eyes widen at the sight, she hated seeing her teammates fight like this.

"YAMETE!" Sakura cried out as she sprinted towards two.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered to himself, fully concerned about the kunoichi.

"That's enough training for one day besides if you two continue it's a high possibilty that you would both deplete your chakras and die as the result." stated Kakashi while he watched Naruto gulp."We wouldn't want that now would we" he continued, instantly the sensei appeared beside Naruto.

Naruto blinked in confusion." What the..how did you do that sensei? You was over there now you're here!" The jounin sighed at his student's words. " That doesn't matter right now, but what does matter is that you've improved Naruto."

" HAH I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING HOKAGE. BELIEVE IT!"

" You know compare to the others you're a little bit weird."

" Oh yeah the only thing weird here is your hair cut."

* * *

Meanwhile the cherry blossom moved onward towards Sasuke, who was currently dusting himself off. An angry frown surfaced upon Sasuke's handsome features. 

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" asked Sakura with worry. He turned to face the young kunoichi, giving her his famous glare."I'm fine".

She smiled and nodded at his words. Obnoxious Naruto quickly ran towards to the other members of squad seven.

"HEY LET'S ALL GO EAT AT ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SHOP!"

" No way, I'm going home. It's amazing that you still have the strength to yell out like that" retorted Sakura as she poked Naruto.

"It would be a very smart move to rest Naruto the same goes for all of you kids. Tommorow's training is going to even more intense." stated the sensei, earning some dumbfounded stares from the Sakura and Naruto, while Sasuke let out a 'Hn!'.

"...More training"mutteredthe pink haired girl. **_' WHAT IS KAKASHI TRYING TO DO WORK US DEATH?' _**shrieked Inner Sakura, while balling a fist.

_'Well it would be a great opportunityto improve for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Don't tell me your not up for the challenge, things like this usually get you all fired all'_

**_' Of course I am, I'm just..'_**

_' Tired?'_

**_' No way! What makes you say that?'_**

_' Who do you think you're kidding? Just admit it you're too exhausted to even argue back'_

**_'AM NOT!'_**

_'ARE TOO!'_

_**'Ugh...I'll come back to bother you some more later'**_

_' You always say that. Geez...what a pain the a-' _

She stopped when she heard the voice of her crush.

* * *

"And what exactly are we going to be doing?" The raven haired genin questioned Kakashi. 

"I'm not saying"

"WHAT...WHY NOT?" The ramen-lover screamed out almost causing the girl to fall backwards from his loud outburst.

"Let's just say it's a secret" A mischievious grin came across the sensei's face which was unseen by the others due to his mask.

Naruto supported his hands behind his head, focusing his gaze on Kakashi and becoming fustrated with him. He was desperate to know the training that was mentioned a moment ago and how was it more intense than today's training as everyone was heading home, when they reached their home they almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next day finally arrived. It was warm and the air smelled fresh and clean like always. The sunlight gently awakened the sleeping kunoichi, who was tangled up beneath the bedsheets and numerous plushies.Taking the slumber away, the cherry blossom stretched and rubbed her drowsy eyes. 

"Sakura wake up, you're going to be late" Mrs. Haruno called out right outside her bedroom door, knocking.

"Alright alright, I'm up" Sakura yawned.

In a rapid pace, Sakura ascented and made her bed then stiffly headed to bathroom to get ready.

* * *

20 Minutes Later... 

She took a quick bite of her toast , then trudged towards the front door.

"Bye mom" said Sakura.

"Have a nice day Sakura" replied Mrs. Haruno as she sweetly smiled at her daughter, waving.

Sakura made her way past the empty streets of Konoha, heading towards squad seven's meeting place which was the bridge. When she reached it, she felt reliefed that she wasn't the only person late. Her sensei, Kakashi seemed to be tardy...once again, but that didn't bother her this time. Sakura was desperately tired. She immediately threw herself against the railing, Sakura didn't notice it at first but Naruto and Sasuke were having another arguement. She sweatdropped at the sight.

"Sasuke you bastard, stop thinking you're better than me!" howled the blonde genin while he shot Sasuke a lethal glare. The two boys didn't even know that Sakura had arrived, leaving them in a concentrated dimension of eye contact for what seemed like an eternity.

"Dumbass" sneered Sasuke, obviously annoyed. He turned away from Naruto to disregard his rival and soon noticed that the kunoichi was watching them.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" She waved and flushed red seeing that her crush's eyes were on her. Sasuke rolled his eyes after and said Ohayou to her.

" HEY SAKURA-CHAN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

" Not so loud Naruto, it's like six o'clock in the morning, can't you be quiet for once. Sheesh." replied a irritated Sakura as she covered her ears.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-Chan" said Naruto, in a much softer tone.

At that moment, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke was the first to acknowledge him. Sakura was far too busy lecturing Naruto to notice that their sensei had came. It didn't take long though, Naruto and Sakura soon turned away from each other and started yelling about Kakashi being late again.

"Good Morning kids, sorry but I got lost in a path called life" he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"YOU LIAR!" both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed accusingly while Sasuke just let out a sigh and soon opened his mouth to speak. It was almost a daily routine for the screaming double to lecture their sensei.

"Kakashi what are we doing today?" He put his hands into his pockets, by the look in his onyx eyes you could tell that he was really looking forward to the difficult training that his sensei spoke of the day before. The other two students looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to reply.

"Hmm...let's see now.What had I planned for you guys today? I can't remember."

The silver haired said as he scratched his head, receiving a stare of disapproval from Sasuke. Meanwhile the kunoichi's eyes lit up like green diamonds, she was thrilled to hear that Kakashi forgot the plans for today. Naruto was in total shock but that suprisement quickly changed to anger.

"YOU CAN'T REMEMBER! WHAT KIND OF SENSEI ARE YOU? complained Naruto, being completely irritated at the fact that Kakashi forgot something so important like this.

A sinister smirk crept on Kakashi's face, he stuffed one hand into his pouch reaching out for a certain object. This however attracted attention to him, the others carefully watched, wondering what their sensei was about to take out.Then their answer finally came seeing that Kakashi's favorite novel was once again in his hand which made the three apprentice's pissed off.

"SENSEI! Why are you reading that book, you're supposed to be training us"

Sasuke began to feel really annoyed with Kakashi's irresponsible behavior.

"If you're not going to train us then give a mission and it better not be one of those crappy missions where we have to clean and stuff. I want action and a real challenge!" Naruto continued as Kakashi turned to the next page of Icha Icha Paradise. He was more interested in reading his book than teaching his students.

"I've been thinking you guys trained a lot lately. Why don't you all take a break for today?"

The genins were taken by suprise at Kakashi's words and unsure if he really meant it. After all that boasting about the intense training, he was just going to send them back home.

"Ahem...you can all go home, do I have to repeat myself again?"

"You're just trying to get rid of us" retorted Naruto.

"Now why would I do that"

"This is pointless I'm leaving" Sasuke rudely interuppted their converstaion as he walked away from the bridge. Sakura snapped back to reality seeing that Sasuke was departing and called out after him."Wait up Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Anou...Sasuke-kun I was wondering if we could train together and make the team stronger...if it's not too much trouble"

Sakura stared down at the ground, taking much interest in it. Sasuke looked at her with curiousity in his eyes. She was really determined to improve her skills even if it was only a little bit, before entering in the Chuunin Exams. She was fully aware of skills she didn't possess and to make things worse the girl was rapidly slipping away from Naruto and Sasuke's level.

Her appearance continued to be weak and unrelieable through their point of view, she was someone who they always had to protect. The only thing she had going for herself was that she had complete control over her chakra besides that she useless.

She inhaled deeply and dropped her shoulders in defeat. Sometimes she wished that he wasn't a man of a few words, but he did have his reasons though, right.She did her best to avoid his gaze, fearing to see his usual ice cold expression when he would reject her again.

What had crossed her mind to think that the boy would actually try to help her become stronger, he was too self-centered. Why would he care about some girl? He had better things to do than help her out like learning a new technique and getting one step closer to accomplishing his revenge. Sure her sensei, Kakashi did train her but he mostly focused all his attention on both her teammates, maybe he was aware of all that potiental they had in their grasp, who knows.

"Hn"

"Uhh...what does 'hn' mean, is that a no?" she asked in a sadden tone as she slowly lifted her head to see the notorious member of the Uchiha clan.

When she stopped to think about it, 'hn', 'hn!', or 'hn?' were Sasuke's perferred vocabulary because he would rather use his actions than talk. He was truly an unique character, who would rarely lose his cool unlike her that oftens panics in tight situations. Sasuke began to walk leaving Sakura behind and soon after he stopped.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sakura was in a pure state of disbelief. She didn't know how to react or what to say and she wasn't even positive if everything was real at that moment. Sasuke had agreed to help her train the thought of it sended a joyful smile across her face. Even though it wasn't much, she cherished little moments like these. Sakura was just glad that she didn't get the usual reply which was getting rejected.She quickly followed Sasuke to the training grounds.

**_' Hell yeah! Love wins again!'_** At that moment Inner Sakura threw a fist in the air energetically with hearts forming in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Naruto began to drool at the thought of eating his favorite miso-pork ramen, Kakashi disgustedly glanced at him then back to Icha Icha Paradise.

"Mmm...ramen" said a hypnotized Naruto. The sensei sweat dropped. _' Alrighty then...it seems some things never change' _he thought to himself before he vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving the ramen-lover fantasying alone at the bridge.

_

* * *

_

As Sakura and Sasuke neared to the training grounds an unknown figure, who also had eyes for the boy secretly watched the two enviously. Her electric blue orbs stood on her target who was a certain pink haired kunoichi as she remained hidden in a bush.

Who could she be?

Perhaps another rabid fan-girl?

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Thanks a lot for reading my first fanfiction, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I'm sorry for the terrible ending it was supposed to longer but now I got a headache and it's really late geez...it's morning and I should be in bed already. I'm also so sorry for taking my sweet time updating this story, if something doesn't make sense in this chapter please tell me because I don't even know anymore and I don't feel like editing the whole thing. Bye bye my little duckies have fun reviewing. 


	3. Fantasies of The Heart

_I dedicate this chapter to_

_my grandmother_

_who sadly passed away on_

7/6/06 _R.I.P_

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I don't own the Naruto series; it rightfully belongs to the genius, Masashi Kishimoto.

_'Thought'_

"Dialogue"

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

**Stressed**

**Authoress Note**: **Thanks a lot, you guys cheered me up by reviewing I know it may not seem like much but it made my day. I was working/thinking aboutmy second fanfic called _Chasing Dreams_, I just love reading through all your reviews it makes me so happy so you can make them as long as you like. Anyways please feel free to leave any thoughts or opinions about my story and constructive criticism is always nice. I think this chappie is sooo kawaii! ****–Giggles- Don't be shy to suggest anything for the story and I might evenconsider to add it into my fanfic. Hmm...I decicided from now on I'm going to include some of the jap translations for those who are unfamiliar with Japanese.**

**Translations:**

Kawaii: cute/adorable

Anou: well/um

Ja ne: see you

Koishii: darling/love

Ne: right? (used at the end of a sentence)

Gomen: sorry

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Enjoy!**

Pairings: SasuSakuNaru minor TentenNeji InoShikaTemari (later though) main focus right now is SasuSaku

* * *

_Chapter Three: Fantasies of the Heart_

_By: Destiny R._

Sasuke failed to notice Sakura's prescene that was trailing directly behind him. He was far more concentrated on reaching the trainings grounds or at least she thought he was. He suddenly paused and turned to face her, while Sakura stared at him in great awe. She was unsure of his intentions.

Emerald orbs steadily traveled upward making contact with onyx.

_His eyes_ appeared to be filled with some sort of longing and warmth, which was considered as foreign to kunoichi.

It was obvious there was something different about him, just by the way he gazed at her fondly. This was exactly how she imaged with her alone time with Sasuke. The real Sasuke would **Never **do anything like that.

She let out a smile. This was something she always dreamed of, to be noticed, to have his full attention and now she was recieving it. How could she deny it?

Her efforts were futile

She simply couldn't, no matter how much she tried.

There was something in his eyes she couldn't resist.

She felt her cheeks heat up, seeing a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. It belonged to no other than Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't too long until he bent his head ever so slightly and gave his cherry blossom a tender kiss on her forehead then pulled away, tucking in some loose pink-hairedstrands behind her ear. With every touch he gifted her with, she felt her heart skip a beat. (not in a perverted way, plz remember they are only 12/13 xD)

Her shining soft pink hair

Her luminous sea-foam orbs

And last but not least her angelic smile

It was true she was beautiful, like a celestial being itself.

But looks aren't everything, ne?

Sasuke leaned in and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. It seemed like his voice was so distant, so far away when in fact he was only a mere inches away. Sakura felt his hot moist breath brush against her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance of cherries.

"Koishii-"

Before she knew it a clinking sound repeatedly went off and she soon realized that shehadjust snapped out of her 'happy place'.

It was just another one of her pathetic daydreams of _him _again.

Lately all she could do was think of him during the daytime.

In her sleep she would have dreams about him.

**End of Sakura's pathetic fantasties...(lol)**

* * *

**Reality...**

Sakura blinked several times to become more aware of what was occuring around her. A puzzled Sasuke looked at her but his expression quickly changed cold as his onyx orbs narrowed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sakura. Hurry up, you're slowing me down" she winced at his harsh words and placed an apologetic smile on her face.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun"

No matter how much he tried to push her away she would always come back.

And that alone amazed him.

He didn't even know why he let her come with him to train but now he was beginning to regret it. Maybe it was because he saw great determination in her eyes when she asked him or maybe he just enjoyed her company.

Either way it would remain unknown.

* * *

The nearby mystery girl... 

_'What's this? Forehead is alone with Sasuke-kun...it better not be a date! Sasuke-kun can't fall for her!'_ she bellowed inwardly, remaining hidden in a bush and clenching his fists.When she heard Sasuke mutter cruel words to Sakura and saw her face sadden , the girl was over-joyed._ 'This is perfect! For a minute I thought they were together, what a relief. That would have been terrible,Sasuke and Forehead girl, bad couple.Now's my chance to steal him away from her!' _

And with that the kunoichi let her long golden locks flow freelywith the wind as she undid her high ponytail. She rushed out of the bush and advanced towards Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" she beamed ,causing Sasuke look in curiosity. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair seductively as the breeze blew past it She made a wink at him. _'This is it, No one can resist my sexiness'_

"Oh Sasuke-kun, why don't you ditch Miss Forehead here and come on a date with me" she said in somewhat of a flirty tone.

This caused Sakura to fume furiously although she did her best to hide it. Sasuke just took a glimpse of the blonde and continued walking, talking about how annoying she was. Sakura giggled at her rival's futile attempts and followedSasuke.

_' What it failed!...It NEVER fails, it didn't even effect him.' _the blued eyed kunoichi then smirked._'Time for plan B!'_

_What is that naughty girl going to do now? _

_To be continued...dun dun dun lol_

* * *

**Authoress Note: Thanks a ton for reading this chappie, I'm terribly sorry for making this short butI have my reasons and I promise the next chappie won't take as long of a update**.**Okay now for the people that are slow, if you didn't know that the so called mystery girl was Yamanaka Ino don't worry I still love ya. And with the whole hair blowingin the wind thingI got that idea from theepisode during the chuunin exam in theforestwhere Ino does that to Neji lol Sorry if the beginning of this Chappie was confusing that would mean i did a bad explaining it -Sighs- I just wanted to try something different since there was no romance between SasuSaku in the chap1 and 2. Tell me what you think of it, I find it kawaii! Please check out my other story called Chasing Dreams, I need ideas for the next chappie for that story. Thanks I reallly apperciate it!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND I MIGHT JUST MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE LONGER! -hands out free cookies to all- **

**Review or else I'll send my evil army of zebras to hunt you down xD **

**Ja ne **


	4. The Handsome Green Devil

Disclaimer: -Sighs- I still don't own Naruto

**Authoress Note: Thanks for all your reviews. I really want to thank pinkrazor for motivating me, yeah it's true I lost confidence in this story at one point..but now I'm inspired again. -smiles- I'm sooo sorry for not updating, geez I take a long time to post chappies.And oh,just to make things clear my story is a Sasu/Inoone sided love (I don't like Ino by the way)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_'Thought'_

"Dialogue"

**_'Inner Sakura_**'

**Stressed **

Japanese Dictionary

Ohayou- Good Morning

Nani? - What?

Gomen- Sorry

Kunoichi - Female Ninja

Baka - Idiot

Domo Arigatou- Thank you

Anou- Um/well

Kami- God

Last Time… 

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" she beamed causing Sasuke to look in curiousity. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair seductively as the breeze blew past it; she made a wink at him. _'This is it, No one can resist my sexiness!'_

" Oh Sasuke-kun, why don't you ditch miss forehead here and come with me on a date"

This caused Sakura to fume furiously although she tried with the best of her ability to hide it. Sasuke just took a glimpse of the blonde and continued walking, talking about how annoying she was. Sakura giggled at her rival's futile attempts and trailed off after Sasuke.

'_What!It failed?It NEVER fails…it didn't even effect him.' _the blue eyed kunoichi then smirked. _' Time for plan B'

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: The Handsome Green Devil_

_By Destiny R._

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the luscious forest pondering about the whereabouts of Sakura.

_' Damn she sure gets around quickly...where did Sakura-chan go now?'_ The golden haired ninjaasked himself as he scratched his head. _'No doubt she's with that show off Sasuke, what's so great about him anyways. Everyone treats him like he's a celebrity or something...pfft he isn't so great, I could've beat him yesterday if it wasnt for...argh' _Naruto sighed while he exited the forest and came along a pathway, following it to the training grounds.

* * *

Ino chased after him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His facial expression quickly turned to annoyance as he glared at her. You could describe her as being somewhat desperate.She chosed to ignore his glare and smiled with delight. 

"I've missed you so much Sasuke-kun, with all the training it's been a while since we last met" replied the attractive kunoichi, as her cerulean orbs focused tenderly at Sasuke. Full of indignant, the flower stiffly walked towards the two.

"Ino-pig..." The blonde turned her head to look and smirked.

**_'If she thinks she can just come waltzing in here she has another thing coming! SHANNARO!'_**

" Oh Billboard brow what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with that boyfriend of yours."

"Listen up Porky! This is the last time I'm saying this, NARUTO ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND! NOW GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN BEFORE YOU BREAK HIS BACK!" Sakura made an attempt to pull her rival off of the dark haired boy.

"BACK OFF FOREHEAD, SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" exclaimed Ino as she embraced him tighter, receiving death glares from both Sasuke and Sakura. Poor Sasuke felt like he was going deaf due to Ino's yelling in his ear.

**_' CHA! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!'_** hollared Inner Sakura punching the air multiple times.

"Let go of my shirt!"she screamed as Sakura tugged at her clothing trying to pull her away from Sasuke.

_' At least this day can't get any worse' _he thought trying to be optimistic.

"HEYYY SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" Naruto was running vigorously toward his buddies but just as he anticipated she was indeed with Sasuke-teme. He became a little aggravated seeing Sakura and Ino having yet another brawl over the bastard.

Sasuke sighed._ ' I spoke too soon.' _

Sakura loosened her grip on Ino's shirt and turned around to see who called her.

"...Nani?"

Ino reluctantly let go of Sasuke and threw Naruto a disgusted glare.

"Aww great, the idiot is here" moaned Ino as she crossed her arms in disaproval. " Sakura why don't you do all us a favor and go leave with your boyfriend?"

"Shut up Ino, you're really annoying" stated Sasuke. If it hadn't been that she was a girl he would have beaten the crap out her.

"Gomen...gomen Sasuke-kun" she apologized giving a warming smile however he once again shot her with one of his notorious glares. A smile came upon the blossom's lips.

"HAHAHAH Ino" Naruto chuckled at the girl and soon after stuck out his tongue.

"ARGH! If you're looking for trouble then you came to the right place!" warned Ino as she made a fist at Naruto.

"Pfft...I've already wasted enough time here" Sasuke muttered to himself and walked away from the troublesome group with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He decided that he rather go to Konoha gym/dojo seeing that was beginning to become cloudy.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" She followed leaving Naruto and Ino behind.

"To train what else"

"SASUKE-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME!" called Ino, then turned turned back to Naruto. " Baka! This is all your fault!"

"Whatever Ino, don't start blaming others just because Sasuke hates you" and with that Naruto went to follow the other members of his squad.

* * *

Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, soon afterwards lit up his cigarette. 

"Boy, Ino is really late. You don't think anything happened to her do you? She takes training very seriously, she should have been here by now." he said while munching down on potato chips.

" I know Chouji. But what can we do, I've already been at the Yamanaka residence. I'm sure she's fine, Ino is a tough girl she can look after herself." replied the sensei.

"How troublesome"

Shikamaru laid on his back looking up the clouds as they passed by. And by the looks of it, it seemed like it was going to rain. He sighed.

* * *

"SAKURA! You cheater get back over here!" yelled Ino, watching them go inside the building. She was only a few steps behind. 

When they made it to the gym, a young man in a green spandex suit walked into their view. He was full of youth and he held a bouquet of radiant flowers.

"Ewww, It's fuzzy brows!" squealed Naruto as he pointed at the weird looking genin that stood before him.

"What do you want?"asked Sasuke

Lee paid no mind to the blonde or Uchiha and smiled nervously thinking about what his beloved sensei' words of advice.

Flashback

_"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee nimbly ran towards the man that he admired most. _

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE! HERE TAKE THESE!" He gave him the nice guy pose and handed Lee a bouquet. Lee' s eyes began to swell up with tears of happiness. _

_"Ah...This takes me back to my youthful years when I still had my first love all to myself. I remember it just like yesterday, I went on vacation to the country lands and met her. Such unique beauty,she was a lady of a few words butI still loved her no matter what. Although most of the replies would be MOOOOOOOO! but she brought me so much joy"_

_"She went Mooo?" questioned Lee urging to know more. _

_"Yes Lee she went moo, well that is until my rival Kakashi came along and sold her to a farmer, -sobs- I was left heart broken after that. He made a fortune too -sniffs-" _

_"Lee if you don't do this now then the only person you love will leave you forever. Tell her how you feel about her before it's too late, oh here take this too" Gai gave lee a green spandex suit in a smaller size. " No woman can resist the suit of cooooolness, it's comfortable, trendy and it's GREEN! Tears came rolling down the sensei's eyes."She will be yours for sure -smiles- This suit is a good luck charm and stylish, isn't that great?"_

_"Yeah! That's awesome GAI-SENSEI! I'll work hard and as long as we both believe in me then I know I'll go through this!" _

_"That's my boy!" Gai pats lee on the back._

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_" LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura shuddered atthe grossness of the thick eye brows and the skin tight suit. She took notice of the bouquet that was in his grasp. Sasuke stared blankly at the Gai worshipping freak._ ' Another weirdo, just my luck'_

"Ohayou Sakura-san, these are for you"

"Uhhhhhh..domo...arigatou..." she took the bouquet of flowers and looked at them and found herself staring back into the face of Lee.

"The lotus reminds me of you, sweet Sakura-san. Both edurance and Beauty."

**_" Fuzzy brow...tight green spandex...fuzzy brow...Gai worshipping FREAK SHOW...fuzzy brow...O.O tight green spandex...horrible hair style too ahhh...he's too odd...is odd even a good word to describe him. Ahhhhhh those eyes brows that can't be real o.0...tight green spandex...-feels dizzy-_**

"Oh Sakura-san I LOVE YOU"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" Anou...Who are you again...?" Sakura's eyes were three times bigger than it's usual size.

"I'm Konoha's handsome green beast, Rock Lee"

"Those bushy eyes brows...KAMI! You need a makeover!"

"Sakura-san...you're an angel from heaven" A blush crept on his face and threw a kiss at her, then five others.

"AHHHHHH I REMEMBER YOU! NOT THIS AGAIN!" She quickly dodged his 'love' for her and panted.

"EW fuzzy brow stop throwing kisses at her!" yelled Naruto he soon looked over at Sasuke, who seemed pissed off. He gave him a quick nudge on the elbow. "Hey what's up with you?" "Nothing...I'm just annoyed"

" Wow, now forehead has two boyfriends. One's an idiot and the other is a weirdo, nice pick." Ino pointed and laughed at Sakura.

"Shut up Ino-PIG!" Sasuke scowled and turned away from Ino. She looked at him in a pure state of shock, never before did he call her Ino-pig. The blonde decided she would Sasuke alone, only for awhile to let him cool down.

"WEIRDO!" shouted Sakura as she escaped from the last heart. "Keep your valentine kisses to yourself! I barely escaped alive-pant-"

"You don't have to be so negatitive about it. Sakura-san lets go out together, I'll protect you until I die" Lee flashed Sakura one of his nice guy smiles.

"...AHHHHHH...IT...HURTS AHHHHHHHH"

"Hmm...what did I do wrong? Oh I know, here my love this is my a gift from me to show my appreciation" Lee gives her the green suit.

" It's Green, stylish, and very comfortable.Sakura-san try it on."

Sakura felt her eye twitch.

**_"This...can't be happening...ahhhhhhhhhh!"_**

" Try it on" he repeated.

" She doesn't have to wear it if she doesn't want to" said Sasuke.

To be continued...

Hmm...does anyone else sense jealousy? Heheh :)

**Authoress Note: So what do you guys think of this chapter? Tell me in your reviews.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer but I need to go to bed, I have to wake up early tomorrow and it's already late. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I Hope you liked this chapter, I find it funny. I don't know if it's funny to you, reviewers but I have a sick humor. Gai's first love was a cow and Kakahi sold her...lol WTF oh wells.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading this chappie. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof read not at all. Please feel free to leave any suggestions for the story it would be most appreciated. Arigatou!**

**Ja ne :)**


	5. Your Heart Is All Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series and unfortunately never will. All I own is my dog and a habit of.writing SasuSaku fanfics in my spare time xD

**Authoress Note: Arigatou! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews. I felt a little disappointed in myself after reading dontconfuseme's review; in the previous chapters there hasn't been much of a SasuSaku thing going on and I want to change that. But then again, I love a slow paced romance. Heheh…I really liked the idea of getting Ino super jealous, thanks a lot dontconfuseme and pink razor for your ideas. Hooray Inner Sasuke is introduced in this chappie, though I'm unsure about his personality. I think he's cool.**

_'Thought'_

"Dialogue"

**'_Inner Sakura'_**

**'_Inner Sasuke'_**

**Stressed**

Japanese Dictionary

Dabo - Complete Idiot

Nani? - What?

Baka- Idiot

Last time…

"_Hmm…what did I do wrong? Oh I know, here my love this is my gift to show my appreciation" Lee gave her the green suit._

"_It's green, stylish, and very comfortable. Sakura-san try it on"_

_Sakura felt her eye twitch._

'_**This can't be happening…ahhhhhhh!'**_

"'_Try it on" he repeated._

"_She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," said Sasuke._

_Chapter Five: Your Heart Is All Mine_

_By:Destiny R._

He could do nothing except feel very protective of **his** blossom everytime others made a move on her. Boiling anger overtook him. Truth be told, he had no idea why he felt bitterness towards Lee but he drew a conclusion that it was just because he thought of him as a rival. Yeah that had to be it, caring was a trait Sasuke had never before possessed.

Ever since that night, the night where his so called brother murdered his entire clan all he could feel was hatred and a great desire for power.His world of innocence had come to a stop when Itachi had killed every member of the Uchiha clan. His heart had frozed over and that's when he declared himself as an avenger. There was no way that icecube was going to defrost anytime soon.

**_' Aw my hero!' _**Inner Sakura said, squealing in pure happiness.

Sasuke welcomed Lee with another one of his icy stares. It seems he's been doing that a lot, more than usual. How strange is that? Everyone was oblivious to the difference in his behavior. Lee disregarded Uchiha and his eyes remained on his target. He stood in front of Sakura with a sunset background and sea gulls in the distance confessing his undying love for her.

"Oh Sakura-san, your smiles brings so much joy to my heart. Whenever you show up, it brightens my day. If I was your boyfriend I would treat you like a queen, the way you're supposed to be treated. I love you Sakura-san, so please be my girlfriend" he said as a wave dramatically crashed right behind him. He stood there with his ' nice guy pose '.

"How romantic, you got yourself an admirer forehead girl" snickered Ino and waved to get Lee's attention. " You two make such a cute couple. Of course she will be your girlfriend!"

Sakura hid behind Sasuke to vanish from bushy brow's sight while shivering in fear. "SHUT UP INO-PIG, You think I would ever date a guy like **that**" She points a shaky finger at Lee and he made a wink while throwing another kiss.

"AHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as she quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist."Hey! Let go "

He felt as though he was thrown into a blender of emotions.With the sensation coming from her contact, Sasuke's heartbeat was off the charts. He couldn't describe this feeling, part of him enjoyed her presence her warm embrace yet he still tried to pushed her away.

**_' She's mine and mine alone, no one is allowed near her especially you fuzzy brow!'_**

_' Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. Am I going crazy? o.0 '_

_**' Dabo..' -.- **_

_' Who are you...?_ he asked seeing Inner Sasuke walking towards him and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

**_' I am your father..." _**

_' Nooooooooooooooooo that can't be!...Wait my father died years ago nice try. Are you my conscious?'_

**_' No shit sherlock' -.-_**

_' I'm not in the mood so, leave me alone'_

**_' Oh and not very friendly' Inner Sasuke sang out._**

_For a conscious, you're not very supportive are you?'_

_**' Well, someone definitely has their eye on our Sakura but we won't give her up without a fight, now would we? You know how much girls go crazy over mushy stuff like that, fuzzy brow may even cause a threat to us. And that short stupid one with the goofy smile, be careful with him he looks like he's up to something.' **(Naruto)_

_' Our Sakura? What the hell are you talking about?I hate Sakura!'_

_**' Oh you're still in the stage of ignorance and denials, such a shame. I thought by now you would have realized your feelings for the girl, you're not so smart after all.'**_

_' Your words mean nothing to me, I don't like her. She's just annoying not to mention weak.'_

_**' Right, I forgot that your a little gay Uchiha. How could I ever forget about all those naughty thoughts of Neji you get late at night.' **_

_'NANI? I'M NOT GAY!'_

_**' Whatever, prove it then'**_ And with that Inner Sasuke vanished mysteriously

Reality...

"That's enough Lee" At that moment Gai popped up with his nice guy pose. Everyone turned to look at the sensei and their eyes grew three times bigger than their normal size.

"GAI-SENSEI!" exclaimed Lee as he ran up to his beloved sensei.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" He pulled him into a fatherly hug and soon after released."Lee it's time, take them off" Gai said as he flashed him with another of his famous grins.

"Alright Gai-sensei!" he replied energetically and did exactly what his sensei told him.

"W-what the..?" said Sasuke, eyeing Lee as if he was a crazy man from the nuthouse.

An "Oh..." escaped from Sakura's lips before she fainted and Sasuke caught her. A deep shade of crimson formed on his cheeks, he quickly turned away so it couldn't be seen by the others. He paid no mind to Lee, at that moment he stared at the girl that was in his arms.Onyx orbs traveled up tracing her delicate face, for once noticing her beauty. He felt very warm.

"My..." continued Naruto, placing a hand over his mouth.

"God..." finished Ino while having a nosebleed.

"The weights Lee...I meant the weights. Put your pants back on." Gai ranted while he slapped a hand on his forehead, ashamed of his favorite student's actions.

"OK GAI-SENSEI!"

Ino looked over in Sakura's direction and noticed that she was in the arms of Sasuke. She couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. The blonde balled up a fist and flames formed in her eyes as she made her way towards her rival.

"HEY SA-KU-RA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH SASUKE-KUN" She snapped, earning herself a glare from Sasuke. Ino hadn't realized that she passed out due to Lee's little strip tease (lol) She tilted her head and letting out a "Huh?" It took her a few seconds to find out what happened but eventually understood.

" Sasuke-kun you should just drop her I bet she's faking it, you know well enough that she would do anything to get next to you" said Ino, her cerulean orbs were filled with envy though she tried to hide it with her sweet smile.

"Ino you should consider getting a real hobby besides stalking me 24/7.Anyways shouldn't you be training with Asuma." His words bombarded her, she couldn't find anything else to say. He was right, she was supposed to be training with Asuma along other members in her squad.

_' I'll get Sakura back for this!'_

" Oh dear, what has become of Sakura-san, is she ok?" Lee asked dramatically, fearing the worst while Sasuke wore an expression of complete rage.Gai rushed over to comfort his precious student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have no fear Lee, I'm sure she will be ok" he reassured him.

" Baka! This is all your fault, if it hadn't been for you flashing her...And that wasn't a pretty sight just to let you know." thundered Naruto, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Speak for yourself" whispered Ino with a smirk.

"Nani? What did you say Ino?" asked Naruto.

" N-nothing..."she stuttered feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks._'I can't believe I said that, what was I thinking' _she clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to forget the previous events. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke clearly heard her and commented.

"Hopeless" -.-

Her eyes shot open only to face a blurry image of black, she rubbed her eyes and opened them again facing no other than her crush, Uchiha Sasuke. A faint blush painted her cheeks, realizing that he was holding her.

"Sasuke-kun...?" she blinked multiple times in disbelief.

_**' What a perfect opportunity! Go get him, tigress!'**_ Inner Sakura roared in an attempt to motivate her _**'Kiss him...kiss him until he's breathless!'**_

Sasuke had absolutely no clue on what to do, watching her eyes close,her lips, and face come closer to his.

_' A-ah what is she doing?'_

**_'Wow! Aren't you a smart one. I believe she's going to give us a kiss.'_** Inner Sasuke replied giving a wink **_' Good luck with that'_** He quickly left before the 'real' Sasuke could even yell at him.

His mind seemed to completely shut down, never had there been a moment in his life where anything relatively close to this had happened. There was no escape as her lips grew closer...and closer...and closer.

Except...

POFT!

"Itai!" she complained with closed eyes, rubbing her behind.

'**_ Baka! How could you lose such a chance? How!'_** Inner Sakura exclaimed full of indignant.

_'Hey! It wasn't my fault he dropped me'_ Inner Sakura just pouted.

The kunoichi didn't have much time to think about the wasted opportunity or to whine over the pain because a few seconds later a storming Ino came along with her bitchy atitude gladly showing it as she had poor Naruto in a head lock.

"Gahhh I c-can't breathe" Naruto managed to choke out.

"BILLBOARD BROW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TOUCHING **MY MAN**. YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" Ino let go of Naruto and carelessly threw him aside like a old rag doll.

"How dare you, you should be ashamed of yourself for using such language."stated Lee totally dumbstruck by her foul mouth. Sakura rose to her feet facing directly to her ex best friend.

"Your man? Sasuke-kun isn't an item INO-PIG. You can't be claiming him and going around as if he's your property." Sakura spat out, clutching her fists to her side.

Naruto sighed watching the girls bicker and spotted Gai rushing over to end the arguement. He hated the fact that Sakura always fought with Ino over Sasuke. He felt a little jealous of Sasuke-no very jealous of Sasuke. Naruto wished at least once Sakura would acknowledge his presence but she always sets her eyes on the cold hearted bastard Sasuke. And that was something he couldn't understand, why him, he doesn't care about her and never will. All he ever does is reject all her proposes to a date and leave her heart-broken. He would do anything for her to accept him, risk his life for her and he promised himself that he would always protect her. To protect that beautiful smile of hers.

To be continued...

**Authoress Note: Hm..was it good, bad? Tell me in your reviews. ROFL Lee is so weird in my story yet sweet not to mention corny :) I haven't even gotten into the main plot of the story yet geez I'll try to make the mission come asap and there is going to be a major time skip. When the mission occurs it's sometime after the Chuunin Exams and right now this is before the exams.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Hm...does anyone else dislike Ino or am I the only one? Please feel free to leave any suggestions for my story, I love reading reviews it brings so much joy to my heart lol**

**So just press the review button that's in the bottom of the page. Arigatou! Ja Ne :)**

**-Darkness Eternity**


End file.
